disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Friend Like Me
"Friend Like Me" is a song sung by Genie (Robin Williams) in the 1992 Disney animated feature film, Aladdin. Summary It is sung while Genie shows off his powers to Aladdin, including summoning dancers, telling him in a musical-like fashion that he is a friend unlike any others. He also demonstrates the many possibilities Aladdin can wish for. An instrumental version of the song can be heard in later scenes as a motif for Genie, along with "To Be Free". During the end credits of the 1992 film, there is a short instrumental reprise of the song. Lyrics 1992 film= Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales But, master, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic never fails You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say Mister Aladdin, sir What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me Life is your restaurant And I'm your maître d’! C'mon whisper what it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service You're the boss The king, the shah Say what you wish It's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B" I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me Wah-wah-wah! (Oh my!) Wah-wah-wah! (No no!) Wah-wah-wah! (My my my!) (Scats) Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Hey, looky here. Ha ha! Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip And then make the sucker disappear? So don'tcha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midday prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out So whatcha wish? I really wanna know You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend like me Ah ha ha! Wah ha ha! You ain't never had a friend like me |-|Broadway= (Scat fill) Can you give me a "bada-yada-yada"? (Aladdin repeat) Good! Scotty-wop (Aladdin repeat) Everybody! Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (Audience repeat) (Scat fill) Hit it! Wah-wah-wah! (Oh my!) Wah-wah-wah! (Oh no!) Wah-wah wah! Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherazade had a thousand tales Well master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic never fails You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say Mister Aladdin, sir What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me No no no Life is your restaurant And I'm your maître d' C'mon whisper what it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service You're the boss The king, the shah Say what you wish It's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? "There it is! C'mon fellas, help me out!" Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B" I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me "Now watch me sell it!" Wah-wah-wah! (Oh my!) Wah-wah-wah! (Oh no!) Wah-wah wah! Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Well, looky here Can your friends go, abracadabra, let 'er rip Then make the sucker disappear? So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midday prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out So whatcha wish? I really wanna know You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt Well, all you gotta do is rub like so "Come on! Yes! And oh..." Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend like me Can your friends do this? "No really... can they? You're welcome!" "Or maybe, our lucky contestant would like to wish for a talent of fame? Welcome to 'Dancing With The Scimitars'!" (country music) Grab old Al by the hand Swing him 'round 'till he can't stand Chicken in a basket, sparrow on a tree Never had a friend like me (slow piano music) "I'd like to bring the house down a little bit, sing a few old classics, couple of favorites of mine. I'll get back to you in a second! Thank you!" (cue "Beauty and the Beast") Tale as old as time "Thank you, thank you very much." True as it can be Barely even friends Beauty and the... (cue "Part of Your World" melody) Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the Genie Who has everything? ("Under the Sea" intro; then "Colors of the Wind" melody) And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon For whether we are white or copper skinned ("Belle (song)") I want adventure in the great wide... Ever just the same Ever a surprise Though he's sitting here Watch Al disappear Right before your eyes, oh "Yes!" Can you friends do this? Can you friends do that? Can you friends do tap? Can you friends do this? Can you friends do that? Can your friends go abracadabra, let 'er rip? "Give me a doggy bag; takin' it home!" Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend (You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend) You ain't never (Never) Had a (Had a) Friend like (A friend like) Me Never had a friend like me |-|2019 film= Genie: Here I go Uh, ooh, woo! Back up! Uh-oh! Watch out! Uh You done wound me up! 'Bout to show you what I'm workin' with, uh Well, Ali Baba he had them forty thieves Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales But, master, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic never fails You got some power in your corner now Heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how All you gotta do is rub that lamp And then I'll say Mister- man, what's your name? Whatever, What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me Life is your restaurant And I'm your maître d’! Come, whisper to me whatever it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me We pride ourselves on service You the boss The king, the shah Say what you wish It's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B" I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me Oh! Unh! It’s the big part, watch out! It’s the big part, oh! Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this outta they little hat? Can your friends go...? (I'm the genie of the lamp) (I can sing, rap, dance, if you give a chance, oh!) Don't sit there buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midday prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out So whatcha wish? I really wanna know You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt All you gotta do is rub like so Mister... Aladdin: "Aladdin" Genie: Yes, have a wish or two or three Well I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never (never) had a (had a) friend (friend) like (like) me You ain't never had a friend like me |-|Will Smith and DJ Khaled's version= Yeah, another one You know it's Will Smith and DJ Khaled Uh, too late, y'all done wound me up Too late, y'all done wound me up 'Bout to show you what I'm working with (Show me what you're working with) It's the Ali Baba, it's the big papa It's the blue, handsome, Jasmine like the flower It's the graduations that don't even cost a dollar You're riding on a carpet when you're riding with a holler like Hey, tell me where you wanna go Hold up, don't tell me, I already know Watch out, it's the genie with the attitude Three wishes, what I need to make true Mr. (Mr.), Mr. (Mr.), tell me whatever you need Anything rearrange, even climate can change You ain't never had a friend like me (Never) Just a lamp and a rub, away from whatever you want Habibi, let me show you the dream (Habibi) Just whisper if you don't wanna shout out what you need But I promise you ain't never had a friend like me Tell the angels and gods pass the baklava Make 'em travel from close, make 'em travel from far Well, this is your chance, man, wish from the soul When I'm outta the lamp, man, I'm outta control I got gold on my shoes, temple with jewels A room for wise men and plenty for fools I don't want you to lose, tryin' to help you, dude You ain't never had a friend like me (Never) Wish big time (big time), go big time (big time) Go big time (big time), wish big time (big time) Let me see you flex on 'em (flex 'em on), shine on 'em (shine on 'em), style on 'em (style on 'em), slide on 'em (slide on 'em) Too fly, uh, too fly on 'em Just glide on 'em, cool as a fan I'm the coolest, bluest one of 'em all You can wish to be rich, you can wish to be tall You can wish away the haters, you just give me a call You can wish for what you want 'cause I'm grantin' 'em all Mr. (Mr.), Mr. (Mr.), tell me whatever you need Anything rearrange, even climate can change You ain't never had a friend like me (Never) Just a lamp and a rub, away from whatever you want Habibi, let me show you the dream (Habibi) Just whisper if you don't wanna shout out what you need But I promise you ain't never had a friend like me Please don't get me started Fly like Magic Carpet You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never (never) Had a (had a) Friend (friend) Like (like) me You ain't never had a friend like me (Never) Videos Friend Like Me (From "Aladdin" Original Broadway Cast Recording Audio Only) Mickey Mouse "Friend Like Me" Performance - Mickey's 90th Spectacular NE-YO - Friend Like Me Will Smith - Friend Like Me (From "Aladdin") Will Smith - Friend Like Me (End Title) (From "Aladdin" Audio Only) ft. DJ Khaled Will Smith - Friend Like Me (The Making of Disney’s "Aladdin") Gallery Aladdin storyboards 4.png Aladdin storyboards 2.png Aladdin storyboards 3.png Aladdin storyboards.png Will Smith Genie.jpg Genie Applause.png Trivia *The sound for the song was influenced by jive singer and bandleader as well as jazz pianist . As Genie scats in the song, he is dressed up like Calloway. *The song was nominated and was the late Howard Ashman's last nomination. *At the Academy Awards, the song was performed by singer and dancer . *On a Japanese CD called V-Rock Disney, an English cover of this song is performed by Nightmare, the same group that sang the opening theme for the Death Note anime. *During the bit where Genie is dressed up as a French waiter, he orders a chicken and rice dish for Aladdin. He writes down the order in actual Farsi. *Part of the beginning of the song is featured in the end of the song "Nothing in the World (Quite Like a Friend)", which is sung in the sequel. *This song is the first completed animated sequence produced in Aladdin. Some of the character designs are slightly altered or simplified compared to later scenes to prove this. However, the animators knew that the speed of the movements and the craziness of the scene would easily distract audiences from this difference, so the scene wasn't remade to adjust the designs. *During Jafar's death in the sequel, it is audible a very brief dramatic version of this song. *The melody for the song can be heard in the teaser for the live-action remake. *The song is a dance party finale for the live action remake. *The song was performed by Will Smith as the Genie, in the live-action remake. The remake also features a rap version in the end credtis by Smith and DJ Khaled. * This song was sung/parodied by Donald Trump (portrayed by José Mota) in the Spanish TV movie "31D: Un golpe de gracia". fr:Je suis ton meilleur ami Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Aladdin songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Area-Music Category:Golden Globe Award nominated songs Category:Grammy Award nominated songs Category:Featured songs